Loyalty
Loyalty is the 10th episode of Season 1 and the 10th episode overall. Summary SOME ALLIANCES ARE QUESTIONED, SOME SHIFT AND NEW ONES ARE CREATED -- Emily questions Nolan's loyalty when she discovers a secret of his, but eventually uses it to her advantage in her battle against Tyler. Unfortunately, it sets in motion a chain of events that prove just how dangerous Tyler is. Meanwhile, Amanda makes herself more comfortable in the Hamptons as word of her presence spreads. Victoria regains some power, and things get very ugly between her and Conrad. Recap During a martial arts training session, Emily tells Satoshi Takeda there are two obstacles impeding her goal. Tyler is the lesser threat, but Amanda is a ticking time bomb. Satoshi suggests she steer clear of the blast by using Victoria to do her dirty work. Speaking of the queen, she just received divorce papers from Conrad. Needless to say, she’s not in the best of moods these days, as Daniel still shows no signs of moving back home. Tyler is popping pills left and right. He’s taking an antipsychotic drug called clozapine. Ty is also reveling in the fact that Nolan’s $20 million investment in Grayson Global is moving forward. He suggests that Ashley get over the fact that she caught him in a lip-lock with Nolan so that she can come along for the ride. Ash eventually does just that. Nolan lets Emily know that Tyler has been doing Google searches on David Clarke. He started this research project after finding Lydia’s incriminating speech about the Graysons. Emily wants a reluctant Nolan to pull back his investment. This will hopefully push Tyler into blackmailing Conrad, using the speech details as leverage. We can see the wheels turning in Emily’s head when she sees the video of Nolan and Tyler together. She suggests to Daniel that the only reason his college roomie closed his recent big money deal is because he was blackmailing Nolan. Amanda may have Jack believing she’s the girl from his youth, but she can’t fool Sammy. We flashback to the day Emily (or young Amanda) handed Sammy over to Jack before she was taken away. She promised to come back for him. Or should we say them? In the present, Jack is very happy Amanda is back in his life. Though he’s obviously curious as to why Sammy is so fond of Emily. Emily gives Amanda a notebook she claims was a diary from when she was in foster care. But the notebook looks brand new. Guess that’s why Emily crumbles it a bit to give it more of an aged look. She tells Amanda that she should read it thoroughly so that she can keep up with all of Jack’s memories as well as learn the truth about the Graysons. Daniel wants Tyler out of Grayson Manor. That’s not going to happen. Victoria likes having someone around, especially since Charlotte has decided to move in with her dad. That’s because Declan put the kibosh on their plans to get a place together. He wants to make himself into the kind of man that Charlotte deserves. That’s why Dec asks his girlfriend to return that $25,000 check to Victoria. Taking payoffs isn’t his style. Daniel asks Emily to serve as his translator during a dinner with Satoshi, who worries that his student is letting her mind’s quest be butted by her heart’s desire. At the end of the meal, Emily lets Daniel know that Satoshi will invest $50 million with him. Daniel gives his dad the scoop on how his pal got Nolan to invest in his company. Ty is completely shocked to hear about the sex video as Conrad tries to fire him. We say he “tries” because the termination didn’t take. Tyler threatens to expose the truth about David Clarke as Conrad and Victoria’s patsy in the tragic plane crash. Victoria is approached by Ryan Huntley, a high-profile lawyer that Conrad asked to handle his divorce. The top attorney turned down his offer. He lets Victoria know that he would much rather represent her instead. Huntley has some conditions for his new client. He wants financial transparency as well as Victoria’s full support to do whatever is necessary to take Conrad down. Sounds like a plan! When they were kids, Jack and Amanda used to bury bottles of sea glass everywhere. Faux Amanda can’t seem to find the one that’s buried at the beach house. That’s because Jack dug it up the day after social services took her away. He kept all these years because he knew that she promised to come back. Tyler has a tense visit with Nolan. Topics of discussion include the sex video and Nolan’s withdrawal of his investment. Tyler swipes the flash drive containing the video. It also includes a video of Lydia that could be most incriminating for Conrad. Nolan knows that Emily is the one who leaked the video news. He confronts her about her evil games and her dad. Nolan says, “It’s good that he’s gone. So at least now he can’t see what you’ve become.” It appears that Emily has lost Nolan as an ally/friend. Satoshi has also abandoned her, as he believes she’s fallen for Daniel. After Daniel learns that his dad didn’t fire Tyler, he assures his mom that he’ll do whatever she needs regarding the divorce. Victoria looks concerned when her son mentions that Amanda Clarke is back in town. In flashbacks, we see that the real Amanda paid a visit to the lawyer that refused to move forward with the appeal of her dad’s treason conviction. The guy just happens to be Victoria Grayson’s new attorney, Ryan Huntley. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *Ashton Holmes as Tyler Barrol *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke *James McCaffrey as Ryan Huntley Special Guest Cast *Hiroyuki Sanada as Satoshi Takeda Co-Starring Cast *Emily Alyn Lind as Young Amanda Clarke *Nicholas Stargel as Young Jack *Ed Corbin as Bull *Erin Underwood as Child Services worker Quotes :Ashley: You kiss a billionaire once you make 200 grand. I've been kissing Victoria's ass all summer and I'm lucky she lets me call her by her first name. ---- :Amanda:Memory lane isn't exactly a road I like to go down ---- :Emily: One thing you can count on. I never forget ---- :Daniel: I think my Dad would rather have Tyler as a son than me ---- Soundtrack *'You're In My Dreams' by The Fling *'Judy' by Plains *'Life Is Good' by Funkservice International *'Someday' In The Future by Bad Sports *'Oh! Sweet Nuthin'' by The Velvet Underground Series Continuity *Emily exposes Nolan and Tyler's romance to Conrad. *Emily discovers that Tyler is taking pills. *Conard and Victoria began divorcing. *Victoria hires Ryan as his lawyer without knowing that he is an ally of Emily. Gallery Am Em Dan.jpg Bathing.jpg Eatmat.jpg Emille.jpg Karate.jpg KissEmD.jpg Manda.jpg NOTY.jpg Patt.jpg Satoshi.jpg Loyalty_10.jpg Loyalty_13.jpg Loyalty_14.jpg Loyalty_16.jpg Loyalty_17.jpg Loyalty_18.jpg Loyalty_19.jpg Loyalty_22.jpg Loyalty_24.jpg Trivia *The pills that Tyler is looking for in his bag is Clozapine, which is an antipsychotic medication used in the treatment of schizophrenia. *As of this episode the opening title there are stormy waters signaling the show'll take a turn in a dark direction that'll eventually lead up to the events of the "Pilot".